


I Don't Want to Live in the Sea

by ShayMcSudonim



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Filk, Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayMcSudonim/pseuds/ShayMcSudonim
Summary: I made myself sad, and I'm taking all of you with me. Song Parody Fic to the tune of "I Don't Want to Live on the Moon" from Sesame Street.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I Don't Want to Live in the Sea  
> (To the tune of "I Don't Want to Live on the Moon" from Sesame Street)  
> (Massive Steven Universe Spoilers)

* * *

All I wanted was to go home.

Spread my wings and then fly to the stars.

When I left your planet for home,

I was captured and thrown behind bars.

Gems are strange on the Homeworld, and nothing's the same.

And there's nobody there who remembers my name.

So I'll send them a message, and let it be known:

That place is no longer my home.

* * *

Well, I could live here fused in the sea.

Water's always been mine to control.

Yes, we'll stay here under the sea,

But I know it's not good for my soul.

I could stay for a lifetime to keep her from you,

But one day when you're gone, I don't know what I'll do,

And when Malachite breaks, then who knows what I'll be?

But I know I'll be sick of the sea.

* * *

I'd like for things to be simpler, like they were before,

Go back in time and stop this awful war,

But everything's broken, especially me.

I'll stay here so you can stay free.

* * *

So if we should meet in a dream

Well, I'll smile in my chains and be brave,

I will pull her under once more,

and I'll send you back home with a wave.

For I have nowhere left but the Earth up above

and you're all that remains of the people I love.

So just watch and I'll show you how strong I can be.

But I don't want to live in the sea.

No I don't want to live in the sea.


End file.
